Las culpas del placer
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Hatake Kakashi no era en apariencia un inexperto puberto en las áreas confinadas a la fogosidad del sexo, ni mucho menos se definía como un agente externo a dicho tema... KakaSasu
1. Las culpas del placer I

Este es un fanfic ecchi, si a tí no te gusta lo ecchi abstente de leer, por que es muy probable que no sea de tú agradao. La trama contiene lime y a decir verdad todo lo que encontrarás aquí es a un Kakashi pervertido y a un Sasuke precoz. Leve OoC.

**Disclaimer: **Kakashi ni Sasuke me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y este es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra, sin más, les dejo con el fic:

* * *

**Las culpas del placer I.**

Hatake Kakashi no era en apariencia un inexperto puberto en las áreas confinadas a la fogosidad del sexo, ni mucho menos se definía como un agente externo a dicho tema. Sencillamente era indiferente, en cuanto a las acciones descriptivas de un ser potencialmente activo.

Cómo todo individuo del género masculino solía apremiar discretamente los atributos femeninos que más le simpatizaban, con una sola mirada, por momentánea que esta fuera. Si bien, sus encuentros carnales eran un tema a debatir, al igual que todo hombre saciaba sus deseos recreándose la mente con la ayuda de aquellos librillos eróticos.

Curiosamente.

Hasta hace sólo algunos días en retroceso, se había estado replanteando porqué razón su alumno en turno; el frío Uchiha Sasuke, no había demostrado ni un sólo gramo de interés por las féminas, ni similares.

En sus largas y solitarias caminatas por la aldea, el ninja copia, había descubierto incidentalmente- hace sólo un par de semanas atrás- a Naruto y compañía parloteando algo especialmente absurdo, y un tanto burdo sobre el _sexy no jutsu_, que cómo era de esperarse, develaba las inquietudes del joven de rasgos zorrunos, con respecto a la sexualidad.

Sorpresivamente, tanto el inadvertido Chouji y el efusivo Rock Lee participaron en la bamboleante conferencia. E igualmente, el desinteresado de Nara Shikamaru termino envuelto en el barullo, con cierta pereza.

Dentro de poco, la horda confabulada por los novatos de la Hoja charló con un grado de interés en común, bastante entusiasta. Previéndose la entrada de la pubertad en la mayoría de ellos, para tales alturas.

Únicamente el portador del _sharingan_ fue quién, distante y taciturno, como acostumbraba ser, no comento nada al respecto, ni pro ni en contra. Aún cuando podía escuchar claramente lo que los demás aportaban.

Formulándose un par de incógnitas en él sobre el chico en ese momento.

Ni una sola vez lo descubrió fijando su mirada en las suculentas curvas de las chicas.

Cómo lo hacían Lee y Naruto.

Ni una sola vez reparó en prestar atención en los acosos de sus compañeras.

Cómo lo hacían Kiba y Shikamaru.

Ni una sola vez denotó algún indicio de curiosidad sexual en su aún joven mentalidad.

Cómo en Chouji.

Y entonces, se pregunto...

¿Sería acaso qué aún no estaba del todo interesado en ellas?

Al respecto los libros de texto mencionaban que, las hormonas se retardaban en despertar el interés sexual de los varones, a diferencia de como sucedía en las mujeres. Por lo que, mientras que a Sakura e Ino, les parecía mucho más oportuno estar al pendiente del novato número uno de la aldea, a Sasuke le venía en mayor proporción acudir en aprender a desarrollar y perfeccionar sus _jutsus_.

— _Que va... hasta Itachi estaba interesado _— Especulaba. Adentrándose en las angostas calles de la Hoja. Portando el pequeño libro de pasta naranja en su mano derecha- que solía releer a menudamente-, y echándose el cambio de esa orden de donbüri- el cual engulló en uno de los puestos locales- retomó su camino hacia dónde debía de ir esa tarde.

¿O... podría ser que fuera asexual?

Probable, muy probable.

En realidad, esa sería la única explicación, justificada en bases lógicas, para calificar su extremo desenfado con el sexo opuesto. Tomándose en cuenta que, inclusive el renegado Uchiha Itachi se hizo de la compañía de una linda novia en sus días mozos.

No era que con sus escasos doce años, y ese nada despreciable atractivo físico, su instructor aguardase por un alumno precoz, sin embargo, las tensiones tanto como las preocupaciones se aminoraban con un buen polvo de vez en cuando.

¡¿Polvo?

— _Ejém..._— Se petrificó con la sola idea de que alguien descubriera sus depravadas deducciones.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, tal parecía ser que estuviera yéndose por la tangente. Su discípulo aún era demasiado pequeño para pensar en eso. Mucho más de lo inimaginable. Aún era inconcebible que se hallase atraído en buscar aquella definición sin preparaciones previas.

— _Asexual ¿Hum...?_— Se descongelo retomando la última idea.

Después de todo, existían personas a las que las relaciones amorosas no terminaban por interesarles. Al igual que sucedió con el demente _sannin_; Orochimaru.

Tal vez sólo era que Sasuke estaba enfocándose en otras actividades.

Induciéndole a evocar el hecho de que deseaba revivir su clan y matar a cierto "sujeto". Lo que él mismo llegó a afirmar en su presentación.

— _Parece ser que Sasuke es de ésos _— Se pensaba, escalando meditabundamente sobre los tejados del vecindario, con tal de acortar su trayectoria.

Luego del titánico enfrentamiento contra el espadachín ejecutor, mejor conocido cómo "El demonio oculto en la niebla". Momochi Zabuza, y su secuaz; el genio Haku, y su línea sucesora. El menor de los Uchiha le había comentado que estaba interesado en tomar unas cuantas lecciones básicas, sobre el manejo de su reluciente _sharingan_.

El último Uchiha de Konohagakure...

¿Sería por esa precisa razón por la que prestará un poco más de entusiasmo en disciplinarlo, a diferencia de: al _chinchuriki _del _Kyuubi _y la vivaz Haruno Sakura?

Pronto sus pasos cesaron en el balcón de una pequeña pensión de buena monta. Para ser más específicos, en la segunda planta del parco edificio. En dónde se posó de frente a la ventana de la alcoba alquilada por su pupilo.

Si, el menor vivía en un pequeño apartamento que colindaba muy cerca de donde vivía el rubio. En las orillas de Konohagakure.

Mucho antes de que el joven Uchiha, quedase prácticamente a su cuidado- a partir de su graduación de la Academia ninja- el _shinobi_ canino ya estaba enterado de su solitaria vida como nuevo _genin. _Solventando sus gastos primeramente con la ayuda del buen porvenir que heredo de su familia, ahora mismo comenzaría a hacerlo con las ganancias de sus misiones.

Acostumbrándose desde ese momento a vivir en un tétrico habitáculo con baño particular, y guisando para sí mismo comida instantánea. Suficiente para un chico de su edad sin compromisos.

Todo estaba impecablemente ordenado desde dónde podía apreciarlo. Kakashi recorrió con su ojo libre el interior que se mostraba superficialmente tras el tragaluz. Y corriendo la ventana, para poder entrar, su piel entera se helo desde la planta de los pies a la cabeza, cuando lo segundo que vio fue a su aprendiz, tendido sobre la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas. Recubriéndose de un cristalino sudor, que platino su lechosa piel.

Su sedosa cabellera negro- azulada yacía desordenada y bañada en sudor, mientras que sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas, por la acaloración que sufría cada ápice de su ser, contrastaba perfectamente con los suaves jadeos que emitía pausadamente.

Aprisionando deliciosamente su falo, entre sus pequeñas manos. Mismas que se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo, desmesuradamente.

Para cuando el Uchiha pudo entrar en razón, de que fue descubierto por su mentor, en un momento tan íntimo como el de ése instante, salió casi de golpe de su estado de éxtasis.

Y contrayendo por inercia sus largas piernas, cubrió de esa forma su prominente erección. Reacomodándose depuradamente los pantalones cortos que ventilaban su marfileña tez.

Al instante, desvió su mirada de la contraria. Sumamente avergonzado, aún más ruborizado de cómo el orbe destapado de Hatake le había descubierto.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente por toda la habitación, al unísono con la tardía reacción del hombre que le concurría de cunclillas, sobre el marco del ventanal.

Demorando en añadir algo para remediar la tensión.

Sus labios fueron incapaces de articular palabras. Ahora que yacía en completo shock. Y lo que le tenía rígido cómo al mármol no era la idea de vislumbrarle masturbándose, sino que, lo que le tenía así, era que Sasuke se mostraba normalmente distante e inmutable, por lo que visualizarlo algo contrariado y enormemente abrumado- ante lo que sus impulsos le orillaron a efectuar- fue un inexplicable deleite, único e indescriptible... una dosis mucho más estimulante a comparación de los llanos libros de la serie _"Tactis Icha Icha_".

Rápidamente el menor cubrió su desnudez, y desapareciendo de la escena "del crimen" se enclaustro en el cuarto de baño.

_º_

Rápidamente el menor cubrió su desnudez, e intentando desaparecer de "la escena del crimen"- como única alternativa- se vio repentinamente atajado por la estela del ninja copia delante de él. Quién, evitando que girara la perilla y se enclaustrara en el cuarto de baño, le tomó desprevenidamente entre sus brazos y enseguida, le soltó de forma brusca sobre la cama.

— No estás realmente interesado en las chicas, ¿No es así? — Planteó de frente al aludido. Vislumbrando la negatividad de su victima a dar una respuesta en positivo, al plasmarlo en su entrecejo medianamente fruncido.

— No es asunto tuyo — Concluyo, intentando salir de la cama. E inmediatamente su maestro se abalanzo encima suyo, sacándole de un sólo tirón los pantalones cortos que fueron a estamparse contra la puerta. Tomando enseguida aquel trozo de carne hirviente con ayuda de su rústica mano.

Con la única finalidad de estrujarlo, de tal manera que, la apelación con la que éste iba a maldecirlo solo quedo en un vano intento. Similar al de su frustrada huida.

Escuchándose en lugar de ello un sonoro gemido escapando de sus labios, debido a la forma tan brutal con la que fue presionado su miembro.

— ¡S- Suéltame! — Jadeo. Sintiendo que le frotaba de arriba hacia abajo, y la sensación comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos tortuosamente. — Sensei...— Exhaló por lo bajo.

Sin prestar atención a sus demandas, el _jönin_ comenzó a masturbar con ímpetu el erecto pene del Uchiha, quién, indefenso como se encontraba, se revolvía sepultado bajo el peso del hombre de melena platinada. Metido indignamente entre sus piernas. Extremidades que luchaban por cerrarse, para impedirle que continuara.

Fue un vago minuto en el cual suplicó por sus adiestradas atenciones para sus adentros. Sofocándose ante cada roce en esa parte de su piel. Y con su cuerpo tensándose por completo, advirtió la destellante mirada cargada de deseo en su profesor, y... sus obscuras pupilas se dilataron, tan pronto la fuerza con la que le masturbaba se intensifico.

En una fracción de segundos Sasuke fue incapaz de hacer algo para que se detuviera, y totalmente mudo no pudo siquiera levantar su puño contra él. No cuando estaba completamente apresado. En las agresivas sacudidas que las hoscas manos del mayor le proporcionaron a su hinchado miembro. Temiendo que en cualquier momento le rompiera en dos, porque aunque no lo deseará admitir estaba realmente asustado.

Por otra parte, bombeando de arriba hacia abajo su falo, fue como Kakashi le arrebato una oleada de gemidos llenos de placer al menor. El cual intento inútilmente reprimirlos.

— Ya...— Suplico con sus ojos notoriamente vidriosos, y con sus blancas piernas flaqueando, a punto de perder las fuerzas, al sentir la fuertes contracciones de su estómago. Cada vez que friccionaba su pene sin reparos. A punto de hacerlo correrse en un intenso orgasmo.

Sasuke sentía su cálido aliento y su húmeda lengua lamer el contorno de sus endurecidos pezones, los cuales fueron salvajemente aireados en cuanto le levanto la camiseta de trama azul. De la misma forma que le quitó los pantalones. Mordiendo con gula sus rosadas puntas, y estimulándolas sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Recorriendo con su mano la hechura de ese ardiente miembro viril que yacía completamente erecto.

Aquella tarde, dónde el silencio y la quietud del ocaso debían de imperar, los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos de Sasuke lo capturaban todo. Preso sobre la cama, con su rostro desvanecido de entero placer. Sonrojado y cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de sudor deslizándose sensualmente por toda su piel.

Siendo marcado de las evidencias pasionales que el ninja copia selló en su virgen y nívea textura.

Hatake dominaba a un indefenso usuario del _sharingan_. Llenándole de un placer que el menor no deseaba. Visualizando que éste echaba hacia atrás su cabeza. Con su cuerpo entero temblando, tanto de miedo como de placer.

Cediendo deliberadamente al sopor de la temperatura que le quemaba la piel minuto a minuto. Para centrarse únicamente en la indescriptible delicia aportada ahora mismo entre sus piernas.

El iris biológico de su mentor concibió luego de un rato que el menor separaba un poco más sus torneados muslos, y su frágil ano le daba la bienvenida. Incitándole a desflorar su cavidad anal.

Con su ano palpitando. Apeteciendo de alguna forma recibir algo más, algo cálido en su interior, quizás el grueso pene de Hatake. Porque ya no podía soportarlo más, y saberlo le avergonzaba y le humillaba al límite.

— Sensei...— Murmuró con sumo rubor, — M- Métemela.

De pronto, un estruendoso sonido extrajo de sus sueños al _shinobi _de la Hoja. La culpa la tenía el pequeño despertador de forma triangular, postrado sobre la mesita de noche a su costado. Un molesto chirrido demasiado estridente que no paraba de emitirse.

Y severamente sobresaltado, Kakashi despertó casi de golpe con un enorme problema entre sus piernas. Ocasionado por la bestial excitación que sufría en ese momento. Cortesía del lúbrico sueño que le arrebato la cordura.

— _¿U... un sueño? _— ¡Y vaya sueño! Si sus ánimos estaban ya al cien por ciento muy por la mañana.

Inhaló y luego exhaló. Masajeándose los párpados para disipar la mengua del sueño, y presenciando su problema, tan sólo echó sobre sus piernas las suaves mantas de algodón, colgando de la cama. Cómo si con ello fulminará el cargo de conciencia que llevaba a cuestas apenas había abierto los ojos.

Sabía que era natural que un hombre de su edad tuviera ese tipo de fantasías o sueños- que relativamente solían estar saturados de connotaciones sexuales altamente subidos de tono, por gracia de sus afanadas lecturas- pero de eso a soñar con su estudiante, no era lo bastante sano cómo para salir a la calle con una mueca de entera satisfacción, reflejada en su cara. Dándole los buenos días muy descaradamente al sujeto en cuestión.

No, no estaba bien. No cuando se trataba de un menor de edad y ése alguien era precisamente Uchiha Sasuke.

Su alumno.

_º_

Era vergonzoso siquiera imaginar que le encontrase totalmente vulnerable, sobre todo cuando estaba haciendo "cosas" cómo esas a mitad del día.

A decir verdad, era joven y comenzaba a experimentar ciertas necesidades, que muy remotamente buscaba la manera de saciar.

Tener sexo aún era una idea lejanamente arrumbada entre muchas otras más. Con un mínimo de probabilidades de darse a la tarea de alimentar.

Debía de admitir que "tomar justicia por su propia mano" era algo patéticamente hueco. Un agrio sabor a insatisfacción era todo lo que recibía luego de terminar. Desalentándose a proseguir con sus secciones sexuales en solitario.

Tal vez se debía a que era principiante. De cuatro veces que lo había practicado en tres de ellas se había lastimado, y en su último intento, cuando llegaba a sentir próximo el anhelado momento de eyacular, Kakashi le interrumpió.

Sabía de las depravadas conversaciones entre los novatos de su curso. Lo había estado escuchando todo enajenándose al tema. Descubriendo las mismas inquietudes en sus compañeros. Claro estaba, sin saber si alguno de ellos había estado realizando sus mismas- pecaminosas- actividades extracurriculares.

También había escuchado del "desestrés sexual", en una secreta plática entre su profesor y el honorable Sarutobi Asuma. Y de sus indirectas sugerencias para que el solitario hijo del "colmillo blanco" recurriera al mismo método en sus noches en vela, pero...

¿Por qué había comenzado a pensar en el sexo?

Quizás- por estúpido que fuera- la culpa la tenía esa casi accidental lectura del "_Tactis Icha Icha_" en el país de la Ola, mientras cuidaban del amable constructor de puentes. Tazuna.

Aquella aburrida noche, en la que Uzumaki Naruto se propuso- con su habitual impertinencia- a husmear en ese libro al que llamaba "cuento", y que tenía hipnotizado a su maestro parecía ser el principio de todo.

A Sasuke no le quedaba claro si fue porqué su mentor lo permitió ó porque fue tan descuidado cómo para ingerir aquellos sedantes, que el muchacho vertió en su bebida.

— _Menudo ninja... _— Observó con un ligero tic nervioso- apoderándose de su ojo- al susodicho dormir tranquilamente.

— ¡Lo tengo Sasuke! ¡Lo tengo _Dattebayó_! — Festejaba con el libro en sus manos. Dictando victorioso su triunfo. — ¡Venga! Vamos a darle una hojeada.

— Paso de perder el tiempo — Inquirió escuetamente.

Al Uchiha le valió minuto y medio para acontecer que el dichoso libro, de desconocido contenido, era arrojado al suelo; y su compañero mostraba una decepción difícil de ocultar.

Extraordinariamente encogido de hombros.

— ¡Bah! ¡Cuentos para ancianos! Me voy a dormir _Dattebayó_ — Exclamó, tendiéndose sobre la cama, y envolviéndose en las mantas, cual capullo.

El portador del _sharingan_ no era especialmente amable, ni mucho menos alguien curioso, pero quizás su aburrimiento y el insomnio fue lo que le indujo a ir y levantar aquel libro para devolverlo a su sitio.

De inmediato, y sin pretenderlo, corroboró la página que había quedado abierta y que estaba leyendo el rubio. Página en la que se plasmaban algunos términos que llamaron poderosamente su atención.

"Erección, felación, y penetración" fueron unas cuantas entre un tumulto de varias que lograron saltar a su vista.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo o porqué, se desveló, leyendo profundamente- por un par de horas- la erótica lectura prohibida para menores de edad. Y que aparentemente el ninja zorruno no comprendió del todo. A fin de cuentas ese nunca fue su fuerte. El muchacho era más acción que palabras a diferencia suya.

Lo comprendía. Aunque no tan explícitamente el Uchiha entendía del acto coital entre un hombre y una mujer, así que no tardo en verse inmerso en la lectura consecuentemente.

Lejos de sentir morbo, su atención se había incrementado al cien por ciento cuando al dichoso apogeo se le sumaban posturas, tácticas, palabras, y situaciones que de alguna forma ruborizaron como nunca al pequeño _genin_.

Toda persona sabía de sobra que una buena lectura- legible y fluida- podía sumergir al lector en la trama planteada, al punto de que llegar a sentir y vivir a los personajes no tomaba mucho tiempo en digerir. De manera que sí, un puberto leía algo erótico- en medio de la noche, con entero detenimiento, y se sugestionaba la mente- lo deseará o no el resultado sería lo mismo a una erección involuntaria.

El menor de los Uchiha no había planeado en ningún momento poner en práctica aquel inevitable manjar humano, a solas en la obscuridad de su alcoba. Al igual que un hobbie o un pasatiempo de medio tiempo. No era ningún sexopata al que se le daba motivo y lo desataba hasta volverse un ninfómano.

Pero cuatro veces eran ya las ocasiones en las que se determino a cesar la libido que, apenas a sus doces años, estaba experimentando.

No estaba mal, ni mucho menos penado su ansia por sentir lo mismo que esas páginas le hicieron probar, pero de alguna forma no conseguía persuadir el hecho de sentirse raro con su _onánismo vivendus_.

Y guardarse su secreto- que naturalmente nadie tenía porque saber - no iba tan mal hasta que el enmascarado lo descubrió.

Tenía que verlo, ya fuera en una misión, por las calles de Konohagakure o en una cita a entrenamiento. En cualquier momento, día o noche sus ojos debían de posarse en los suyos, aunque fuera sólo un momento. Era su asesor, aunque ya no lo quisiera así.

Pero por ahora, la idea de tocarse estaría en suspenso.

— _No más..._— Sentencio.

_º_

No era que Hatake Kakashi fuera un experto en las artes amatorias como su gallardía suponía, ni mucho menos que le asustara una relación sodomita con alguien allegado a él. Más específicamente era que, no tenía cabeza para planificar encuentros de índole sexual, del mismo modo que Asuma, o por lo menos no hasta que descubrió la atracción que le provocaban las inhibidas acciones de Sasuke.

Con ese aguerrido y sobrio carácter, acompañado de esa despreocupada expresividad ladina para pelear, y por sacrílego que sonara, su menudo cuerpo entrado en la pubertad- de suave piel y color-, dotado de esos cautivadores rasgos andróginos le tenían severamente hechizado. De manera que la simple idea de desvirgar ese templo puro y delicado le excitaba bastante

Si, le atraía y la edad era lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Que pasaría si se decidía a copular con él? De entrada era casi seguro que el muchacho no accedería, a no ser que abusara de él al igual que en su sueño.

Y sinceramente perderlo todo por un orgasmo no era lo más recomendable.

— _Es mí alumno _— Recapacitaba, recargando los codos en aquel barandal de madera ladeando al pequeño puente, en el que esperaba la llegada de los integrantes del equipo siete.

Sorpresivamente siendo el primero en llegar. Algo ciertamente crítico hablando de Kakashi.

Lo peor de todo el dilema de estar con él era que, esto en nada entremezclaba algo más allá de la atracción física que le incitaba a codiciar su cuerpo.

Sentir cariño y ser atraído sexualmente por su alumno eran dos cuestiones generalmente contrariadas.

Ya podía maldecirse por pensar cómo todo un depravado del pequeño _genin _a su cuidado, y tanta era su frustración que, ni siquiera había estado pensando en lo vergonzoso que resultaría para Sasuke verle el día posterior a su bochornosa escena.

— ¡Kakashi- senpai! — Vociferaba la _kunoichi_ de hebras rosáceas, yendo en compañía del rubio y de... Sasuke a su encuentro.

— ¡Milagro que esta vez no se le pegaron las sábanas _Dattebayó_! — Apremió socarronamente el chico de piel bronceada. Esbozando una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Naruto! — Intercaló ella, plantándole un puñetazo en el estómago que doblego hasta el suelo al muchacho insolente, — ¡No seas impertinente! — Acusó sin remordimiento, viéndole sobarse la parte afectada. — _¡Cha! ¡Bien dicho Naruto! _— Exclamaba su _inner_ interior, totalmente deacuerdo.

— Bien, si ya terminaron quiero que vengan conmigo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Le interrogó el ninja rubio, reincorporándose en un parpadeo, — ¿Será otra misión igual al país de la Ola? ¡Esta vez no pienso actuar últimas _Dattebayó_! — Aclaró, conteniendo los puños enérgicamente. Impaciente por luchar lo antes posible.

— En realidad sólo tienen que recolectar basura ofuscada en el río — Inquirió con desenfado, mientras rebuscaba su libro de entre su maletín ninja para entretenerse.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Eso es para niños cómo el _teme _— Alegó de brazos cruzados. Dándole la espalda en el acto.

El ninja copia viró los ojos lo suficiente para ver disimuladamente al portador del _sharingan_, pero éste solamente permanecía impasible, aguardando a ejecutar la orden dada.

A lo largo de todo el día, los insolentes comentarios que el _chinchuriki _alzó en contra de su proclamado rival- tanto en amoríos y habilidades- fueron olímpicamente ignorados por el Uchiha. Permaneciendo distante y callado, aun más de lo usual.

Actuando mecánicamente. Con una leve lentitud y torpeza que sus colegas pronto comenzaron a denotar. Adjudicándolo a algo oculto que estaba inmiscuido en sus notables fallas. Y sin que ninguno- a excepción del rubio- dijera o hiciera algo para remediarlo dejaron el tiempo transcurrir.

Por lo pronto, al asomarse el alumbramiento del atardecer la tarea ya estaba completada.

— ¡Hasta mañana sensei! — Anunció Haruno Sakura, despidiéndose con la mano en alto de su mentor, — Que tengas buenas noches Sasuke- kun — Murmuro cerca de éste, recordando que el enmascarado le había recomendado dejarlo sólo. Y así, salió fuera de su vista.

— ¡Hasta otra Kakashi- sensei...! — Y con dejos de orgullo murmuro por lo bajo; — _Teme _— Resolló Naruto, despidiéndose de ambos de esa forma. Corriendo depuradamente para intentar darle el libre alcance a la menor. Para terminar por escucharse en la lejanía una invitación a ramen en "_Ichiraku_" cruelmente rechazada.

— Sasuke — Llamó Kakashi con neutralidad, antes de que éste se fuera de ahí.

El muchacho ni siquiera se giro para encararle. Simplemente paro en seco ese primer paso que estaba a punto de dar.

Ante todo, Hatake Kakashi era su maestro y le apenaba haber osado ultrajarlo siquiera con el pensamiento. La culpa ya era su fiel compañera y antes que buscar cumplir sus deseos quería orientarle, y si era necesario disculparse con él.

Creía saber que el _genin _tenía ya suficiente con el acoso de las niñas de la aldea cómo para sumarse a ellas, y también estaba lo que días atrás converso con Iruka Umino, al cual se había topado en la oficina del tercer gran maestro _Hokage._

Aquel día ambos profesores charlaron amenamente sobre el exorbitante desempeño de Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de su graduación, y cómo era de esperarse, paulatinamente las cosas fueron declinándose hacia otro tema. Cuyo origen dio a luz a esa minúscula e insignificante interrogante que el ninja canino se planteó el día anterior al presente.

Ahora podía echarle la culpa abiertamente a Iruka de llevar en la mente todo el día al novato.

— _Si, bueno, creo que las cosas deben de ser un poco más complicada para Sasuke — Diluía con total interés, pese a que el hombre de mirada bicolor estaba enfrascado de lleno en su libro._

— _Perdona, ¿Decías?_

— _Usted sabe a lo que me refiero — Añadió con un tic nervioso en el ojo, al espetar el pleno desinterés de Hatake, "gráficamente expresado" en sus desenfadadas palabras, — Yo puedo platicar con Naruto, al igual que un padre a su hijo de cualquier cosa, pero lamentablemente Sasuke no tiene una figura paterna, ni nada que se le parezca — Pauto. Sonriendo tenuemente al ver que éste se interesaba en sus palabras; — Estoy casi seguro de que si es con Kakashi- senpai las cosas fluirían por sí mismas, ¿No le parece?_

En efecto, el bondadoso _chuunin _tenía toda la razón. Sasuke estaba guardándose muchas cosas- entre buenas y malas- para sí mismo, y fingir que eso no le importaba sería meterse en un embrollo aún mayor que todos ellos juntos.

— Hoy podemos ir a entrenar si aún lo quieres.

— No — Respondió desabridamente.

— Bien — Resolló, acercándose lentamente al menor, con la finalidad de apoyar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, — Que lo de ayer no afecte tú desempeño — Murmuro para él. Percibiendo con sus nudosos dedos su ser entero estremecerse, por sus palabras tan cercanas a él. Para después soltarle y continuar su camino a casa.

Comprendiendo que no sería nada sencillo entenderse con él. No cuando la impenetrable barrera que interponía el joven Uchiha era casi inquebrantable, más allá de lo impensable.

Sobre todo si eran los lazos afectivos los que intentaban alcanzarlo.

Eso era algo que la mayoría lo sabía. Especialmente la chica de melena rosada. Sufriendo constantemente para poder llegar a ser alguien especial en su vida.

Solamente parecía ser- por increíble que fuera- que el ninja zorruno era el único capaz de remover fibras en su gélido corazón. Más de lo que el propio Sasuke espero tras su retorno del país de la Ola. Lugar en el que hizo a un lado su venganza, prefiriendo dar su vida a cambio para poder salvar la suya.

Kakashi no iba a forzarlo a hablar, pero cuando él lo quisiera le tendería la mano al igual que lo hacía Iruka con Naruto. Ya que inexplicablemente... añoraba hacer algo grato por él. Cómo no fue capaz de hacerlo en su momento por Uchiha Obito.

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado :3


	2. Las culpas del placer II

**Disclaimer: **Kakashi ni Sasuke me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Las culpas del placer II.**

Esa misma noche, cuando Kakashi había retornado a su apartamento, lo primero en lo que centro su atención- al cruzar el umbral de la puerta- fue en el reciente retrato colocado sobre la vistosa mesa de noche. Al costado de su cama. Lugar en donde le hacia compañía a otra imagen más, donde las evidencias del tiempo marcaban la diferencia en su amarillenta textura, corroída por las impurezas.

Ambos cuadros eran las fotografías de las únicas personas a las cuales llevaba en el pensamiento, y en sus recuerdos. Rememorándoles desde su corazón.

Y a diferencia de otros días, cuando parecía que todo lo que podía encontrar en ellos eran los acontecimientos del pasado, y las relaciones afectivas que forjó con estima, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar al examinarlos, muy minuciosamente, era en el individuo que se mostraba a su lado con una mueca de hastió imborrable, similar a la que expresaba Naruto.

Fue entonces que no pensó en él cómo a un alumno a su cuidado, ni mucho menos como a un compañero de trabajo a futuro, tampoco intuyó en él cómo al genio talentoso que era- así cómo eran catalogados los shinobis de su naturaleza- sino, como a un posible hijo.

Un hijo que le necesitaba con los pies sobre la tierra brindándole algo más que ansiosos deseos por poseerlo.

Pensativo como había llegado, el _shinobi_ canino se saco las sandalias, y el chaleco de la milicia representativa de Konohagakure, para colocarlo cuidadosamente sobre su lecho. Luego de haber apagado la luz.

Sumiéndose en las tinieblas, para seguidamente dejarse desplomar sobre el mullido colchón de la cama individual, y pasándose los brazos tras la nuca, diviso con su mirada bicolor el techo que le resguardaba. Desde hacía ya varios años de su vida.

Por el momento la insana lujuria que le había arrebatado la lucidez, al retroalimentarse de las obscenas imágenes que desfilaron por su mente, de la inconcebible copula de ambos, se desvaneció en el instante en que se decidido a aclararse la mente. E ir más allá de los placeres carnales.

Hace sólo algunas horas se había despertado muy animadamente- aunque le costara reconocerlo- y sólo tenía cabeza para divagar en ese tentativo cuerpo que tuvo la oportunidad de explorar en sus húmedos sueños. Apeteciendo poder tocar cada parte de su piel y anhelando probar el dulce sabor de esos sedosos labios color cereza.

Recapitulando lentamente el fugaz recuerdo de ese incidental encuentro, que no podía esfumar de su mente desde el momento en el que se despertó, lavo sus dientes, tomó una breve ducha, cambio sus mudas, desayuno, fue a la oficina del _Sandaime_ y espero pacientemente la llegada de su equipo en el puente. Alrededor de las diez en punto.

En cada una de esas monótonas actividades no paro de reparar en ello ni un sólo minuto. Añorando con mayor intensidad hundirse en ese cálido interior apresado de sus tersas piernas.

Fantaseando en el placentero sonido de sus posibles gemidos cuando le embistiera... cómo música para sus oídos.

Pero finalmente, y gracias a que las palabras de Umino Iruka seguían impactando en su mente fue que consiguió reubicarse al sendero correcto. Prohibiéndose estrictamente aprovecharse de la situación para tener un contacto más allá de lo permitido con el chico.

— _Seguramente Obito se reiría cómo nunca de esto _— Bufo. Observando detenidamente a su difunto colega, y con un alivio casi infinito cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

Por lo pronto su único consuelo se adjudicaba de saber que no le había puesto ni una sola mano encima con "esas" intensiones.

º

Uchiha Sasuke era en apariencia un temerario escrupuloso del peligro, que muy remotamente se dejaba intimidar por los demás. Ya fuera en un combate físico o verbal, era casi imposible que alguien pudiera hacerle frente con la misma talla. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que se especulara sobre él la única verdad era que el _genin _odiaba dos cosas: los dulces y la pubertad.

De camino a casa, cuando el joven _shinobi _del clan del abanico, deambulaba por las calles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas centro muy brevemente su atención en el modesto local de "_Ichiraku ramen_"; que a la vista dejaba ver las inconfundibles siluetas de Uzumaki Naruto e Iruka- sensei, engullendo entre risas y amenos comentarios un tazón de ramen recién preparado.

Quizás, por irónico que fuera jamás se había percatado del evidente afecto que se destilaba entre ellos. Por la forma en la que se relacionaban mutuamente asemejando en aquel instante a un padre y su primogénito. Cenando armoniosamente fuera del hogar.

Y de pronto, cuando sus obscuras pupilas analizaban a detalle los cálidos y gentiles gestos del _chuunin _para con Naruto, la difusa imagen del _shinobi_ canino se adentro en su mente.

"Que lo de ayer no afecte tú desempeño"

Sus palabras. Aquellas palabras que le dedico antes de irse, y con las que turbio la pasividad de su razón.

Cerró sus ojos intentando borrar de su mente el desagradable recuerdo de su habitación.

No estaba molesto, tampoco podría decirse que odiara a su maestro por ajetrear de esa forma su ya malsana adolescencia. Sabía que Kakashi entendía perfectamente la situación... o eso es lo que quiso pensar.

Después de todo él no había hecho mención de absolutamente nada respecto a ello durante todo el día- sino hasta el final y sin llegar a incomodarle del todo-. Mucho menos le había estado escaneando de los pies a la cabeza cómo a un ente extraño proveniente de otro planeta. A decir verdad el ninja copia estaba más entretenido leyendo su dichoso libro que ni siquiera prestaba atención al exterior. Y sólo cuando el rubio se metía en embrollos, típicos de él, era cuando se molestaba en dar señas de vida.

Ahora sabía que podía pensar en él más que a un simple profesor. Quizás, cómo a un igual que cometía sus mismas faltas y errores. Aminorando con ello sus culpas... aunque fuera un poco.

Ya no tenía que azorarse por nada. Si, definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke no tenía porqué sentirse cohibido ¡Que va! Eso era asunto de todos los días. El _jönin _también era un hombre ¿O no? Y hacía las mismas cosas que él ¿Cierto?

¡¿Entonces porqué diantres tenía que sentirse avergonzado?

Él no era quién se leía esa sarta de liviandades frente a los demás, sin el menor pudor.

— _Cierto..._— Concluyo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos para reanudar su caminata.

Ya podía sentir que el peso sobre sus hombros comenzaba a aligerarse un poco, al declarar cómo al mayor de los depravados a su mentor.

Porque claro, a su lado lo que él hizo era insignificante. Para nada relevante.

Si.

Sin duda lo que él hizo no tenía importancia y eso es lo que deseo creer.

º

Precisamente para esa misma madrugada Hatake Kakashi se había despertado con un nuevo lío que con su suerte podría ser archivado dentro de los escandalosos expedientes de lo amoral. Adjunto a los de Jiraya y Ebisu.

Para esa ocasión no había sido otro sucio sueño erótico que sometiera a un menor de edad a sus más lóbregos caprichos. Afortunadamente se le había visto dormir cual bebe libre de pecado.

Tampoco había sido el mismo dilema de siempre, que llevaba debatiendo hace meses con la casera. Arrumbándole a un poniente de su entrada las montañas de basura que con gran cinismo alegaba que eran suyas. Con tal de que Hatake la librara de encargarse propiamente de deshacerse ella misma de sus desechos.

Un golpe de suerte le desentendió de tener que darle por su lado a la ancianita de ochenta años, para terminar llevándose su desperdicios al deposito cómo todo un caballero. Al fin y al cabo comprendía que a su edad esas labores eran exhaustivas, y por lo tanto, debía de ser flexible.

Ni siquiera tuvo que volver a lamentarse de que el agua caliente se le cortara a plena ducha. No, esta vez no se maldijo por echar a la basura su sueldo en las reparaciones, porque esta vez su día radiaba cómo ningún otro.

De no ser por que al abrir la puerta se topo de frente con el dueño de sus depravadas fantasías.

Uchiha Sasuke.

º

Una taza de té verde estaba puesta sobre la mesa en un educado ademán de su anfitrión por hacerlo sentir cómodo, y así, uno sentado frente del otro en el alfombrado suelo de madera permanecieron en quietud y completo silencio.

Por el momento las palabras habían sido innecesarias. Nada más allá de un escueto "Buenos días" por parte de ambos había sido pronunciado. Sumándose para esas alturas más de quince minutos en los que se sembró el silencio y un increíble desconcierto por parte de Kakashi.

Observándole de vez en vez en estado neutral. Con sus orbes negras extraviadas en un punto inexacto de la realidad. Mientras que él había estado hojeando un pasaje del "_Tactis Icha Icha_" por vigésima ocasión, sólo para no tener que incomodarlo con su mirada clavada sobre él, hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

Y espero...

Diez minuto.

Ya ni siquiera se centraba en la lectura.

Quince minutos más.

El té de Sasuke se había enfriado.

Veinte minutos más.

Tenía que comer algo.

Treinta minutos más.

Y...

— ¿Y bien?

Las mejillas del Uchiha avivaron su marchito color al tenerle de frente presionando su respuesta.

Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que el experimentado hombre era paciente, aun más tratándose del _chinchuriki _del _Kyuubi _cómo problema, pero ciertamente aquel día- por sorpresivo que fuera- la impaciencia por conocer los motivos de su inesperada visita no se hicieron esperar.

Kakashi le miró sentado delante de él, con ese mismo semblante de indiferencia que no se dignaba a inmutar. Ni ha mirarlo directamente a la cara. Sus obscuras pupilas se clavaron en la verdosa sustancia que le había ofrecido en la guarda por mitigar el creciente rubor que luchaba por apoderarse de sus inmaculadas mejillas.

Haciendo evidente el hecho de que Sasuke aún no podía superar del todo lo que había pasado.

Por su parte, el novato ya podía maldecirse internamente por creer inequívocamente que le resultaría fácil encararlo al pensar en él cómo a un igual. Apenas y el de cabellos plateados le miraba e inevitablemente se sentía morir de vergüenza, al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Sobre lo del otro día yo...

— Es natural, sólo olvídalo — Inquirió al momento, atrayendo de inmediato la mirada del contrario para sí mismo.

Creía comprender la situación. Sasuke estaba avergonzado y asumía que era necesario darle una explicación que validara su arranque de lujuria, con tal de amenizar la situación en el equipo, pero se equivocaba, no había nada que argüir. Por su parte daría el tema por abandonado para ocultar las indecorosas ideas de sus pensamientos en lo más hondo de su ser. Ahorrándole con ello la pena de explayarse con el afán de disculparse.

Esto lo hacía por su propio bienestar y el de Sasuke por supuesto.

— No es eso — Alzó la voz. Descolocando por completo al ninja copia en el acto, y consecutivamente prosiguió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirarle a los ojos, — Sólo vine porque quería dar razón de mí imprudencia...— Pauto. Aquello le estaba costando un mundo al hacerlo. Nunca antes tuvo que disculparse, ni siquiera cuando era un infante, no cuando tenía que seguir los intachables pasos de Itachi —... por tomar el libro — Hizo otra pausa virando la mirada hacia otra parte, donde quiera que fuera, pero ya no más en la interrogativa orbe de su mentor, — Sin su permiso.

— ¿El libro?

Asintió con la cabeza, conduciendo su mirada en el libro reposando entre sus manos, cual niño no pretendiendo del todo confesar sus desmedidas travesuras.

¿El libro...?

Claro ¡El libro! Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Seguramente lo que ocurrió fue que dejo descuidadamente su libro al alcance de Sasuke en alguna ocasión, y éste inocentemente lo leyó.

Explicando con ello porqué le había hallado en su alcoba haciendo "eso". Y si recapitulaba lo que se abordaba en sus páginas ahora ya no le sorprendía saber porque razón fue orillado a efectuar tal acción.

— _En fin, eso ahora forma parte del pasado _— Exhaló poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada atenta del Uchiha — No hace falta que te sermoneé diciéndote que esa lectura no es apta para chicos de tú edad ¿Cierto? — Apremió dedicándole una de sus despreocupadas y relajantes sonrisas que apenas y se discernían bajo la mascara. — Sólo olvídalo — Finalizo con total serenidad.

Kakashi no iba a sermonearlo. No había sido culpa suya que a él se le ocurriera dejar sus pertenencias en cualquier parte, y tampoco iba a hablarle de la sexualidad ni nada por el estilo.

Simplemente dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso cómo es debido. Él sabía que si le daba una importancia de más al tema lo preocuparía y le haría sentir que lo que hacía era algo malo.

Si, eso es lo que haría, por nada él también había pasado por su edad.

Y así, al fin estimaba la llegada del cierre de ese pasadizo en su vida que deseaba olvidar.

Al escucharlo hablar tan desenfadadamente de su imprudencia, Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros. No porqué le insatisfaciera su bohemia respuesta, sino porque aun no había dicho lo que le tenía que apostillar. Razón por la que estuviera ahí a las ocho de la mañana y sin haber desayunado algo todavía. Tal parecía que la idea seguía revolviéndole el estomago y le impedía hablar.

El menor de los Uchiha se había dado el valor de buscarlo por dos precisas razones.

La primera de ellas se debía a que había pretendido dar por sentado que aquello ya no le afectaba, para así no tener que coartarse cada vez que su asesor estuviera a escasos centímetros de él. Lo segundo era para esclarecer ciertas dudas que el ninja canino intuyó al vislumbrarlo. Claramente el chico quería hablar de lo que hizo impulsado por la estimulante lectura, cómo si él fuera un confesionario o algo por el estilo. Confiado de que ese incidente les ahorraría la ceremonización previa, que se montaban los padres para con sus hijos, a la hora de la dichosa "charla" meramente obligada.

Más inconvenientes para él resumidamente. Hatake no sabía si querría hablar de sexo con Sasuke después de las infamias que le hizo en su sueño. Todavía le costaba serenarse ante su cercanía.

"Estoy casi seguro de que si es con Kakashi- senpai las cosas fluirían por sí mismas, ¿No le parece?"

Trago saliva instintivamente.

Ya no sabía si enorgullecerse por la idea de que le tomaran por un adulto maduro y paternal, o si maldecirse porqué de entre toda la horda de personas en Konohagakure, Sasuke le eligiera para hablar de aquel lexema.

— ¿Qué... es un orgasmo? — Escucho muy lejanamente perplejo.

Inmediatamente comprendió que esa sería la primera de una serie de tediosas y engorrosas preguntas.

º

Transcurrieron alrededor de cuatro horas desde que el muchacho llego de visita a su apartamento, y le había bombardeado con más de una incógnita, recalcinándose por ser bien atendida.

Suspiro.

¡Ese era su día libre maldición! Pero ya no importaba... todo era en aras por cumplir bien su papel de suplente paterno, además, si con eso podía lavar sus culpas no estaba tan mal desperdiciar esas valiosas horas de posibles lecturas en solitario. Ya se sentiría mejor cuando concertará el sueño por las noches, sin verse nunca más acosado por la misma premisa dándole vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez.

En efecto. Tenía que soportar endeble sus responsabilidades.

Cómo era lo apropiado, el ninja copia resolvió cada una de sus incertidumbres empleando una marejada de tecnicismos que eludían rosar más de una vez con conclusiones morbosas o redundantes. Limitándose a hablarle a fondo de lo que era viable conocer a su edad, y creando una inapercibida vertiente sobre lo que aun podía esperar. Sin llevar en ningún momento a nivel personal ni una sola cosa.

— ¿Tienes otra duda? — Manifestó similar a un profesor de la Academia, terminando de explicar su teoría, para pasar a observar por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de cabecera, que para esos instantes marcaba las doce de la mañana.

¿Cómo diantres había hablado tanto?

Oh, claro, todo era gracias a que el _genin _se ofrendaba a replantear diez dudas más sobre la cuestión original.

Volvió a suspirar.

Contemplando al muchacho rígido cómo a una estatua. Soltando preguntas al azar sin siquiera mirarle a la cara, y sus sonrojadas mejillas, a punto de recobrar su verdadera tonalidad, se tiñeron de un carmín aún más intenso al cavilar en esa interpelación que se había estado guardando para el final.

— ¿C...? — Se escucho apenas algo ininteligible escapar de sus labios. La pregunta había muerto en el aire.

Entonces fue que Hatake Kakashi lo supo. Ahí venía la pregunta más peligrosa de todas.

Una terrible bomba que estaba por ser activada a la cuenta regresiva de... cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

— ¿Cómo...? — Trago saliva en seco al tiempo en el que ladeaba la cabeza, haciéndose el indiferente, y tras una breve pauta articulo por lo bajo — ¿... puedo hacer para qué no duela? — Si alguna vez Sasuke deseo que la tierra le tragara esas sería sin duda la primera vez.

Kakashi estaba estupefacto.

Sólo había tenido tiempo de escuchar el estrepitoso "¡Boom!" de la bomba que había explotado en su cabeza... dañando cada una de sus neuronas.

¿Doler? ¿Doler qué? Por supuesto que le había escuchado claramente, aunque el joven _shinobi_ no lo hubiese querido así. Kakashi era astuto, sin embargo, en ese momento su astucia era lo que menos le importaba. Él sólo conocía de un dolor en dicha materia y ese era mediante la penetración.

— _¿P- Pene... tra... ción...?_

¡¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Con quién? ¡¿Desde cuándo y... por qué?

— _Calma..._— Se decía así mismo, masajeándose la sien.

Inhaló y luego exhaló. Tenía que escucharlo primeramente de sus labios y luego se prometería que asesinaría al depravado que le había puesto las manos encima a un simple capullo.

... de acuerdo, él lo había ultrajado en sus candentes sueños, que para esas alturas se habían transformado en una verdadera pesadilla, pero no le había tocado ¿Qué ese no era un punto a su favor contra aquel pedófilo?

— ¿Doler qué? — Antes de continuar indagando o alegar cualquier estupidez quería escucharlo de sus labios, para saber que era exactamente de lo que hablaba. Tal vez pudiera referirse a alguna otra cosa, no precisamente tenía que ser...

—... "eso"— Le escucho decir en un susurro.

¡¿"Eso"? ¡Momento! Necesitaba saber todo con más detalle, algo más específico, gráfico y descriptivo.

¡Nombres! ¡Lo que él quería oír era el nombre y la edad del sujeto con quién hacía "eso"!

— ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Usaron protección? — Soltó indiferente, sólo para enfriarse la mente.

— Cuatro — Titubeo avizorando confuso a su asesor — Yo...

— _¡¿Cuatro?_ — Ni siquiera tenía que razonarlo. Sólo era un niño de doce años, ni más ni menos que eso ¿Y eran cuatro veces en las que había sido mancillado? Eso no podía permitirlo —. ¿Quién lo hizo? — Arguyó con un brillo en los ojos similar al que usaba en batalla. Un brillo que conmocionó al Uchiha al verse asechado por el. Estremeciéndose ligeramente de sólo imaginar que lo que lo puso en ese estado había sido su respuesta. Cómo si hubiera sido una blasfemia mucho más insulsa que la de renegar sobre sus orígenes.

Y...

Por un sólo momento toda la seguridad que portaba para estar ahí y hablar con él, confiadamente, se desplomó por los suelos. Irremediablemente.

¿Acaso hizo mal al hacerlo a su edad?

No lo sabía. De momento sólo pudo suponer que lo que hizo fue algo imperdonable y así, sólo basto un pequeño descuido por parte del mayor para que la reconfortable sumisión de su alumno fuera abolida y deseara irse cuanto antes.

— Me voy — Profirió poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la salida.

— Espera, Sasuke.

Su escabullida se vio afectada justo cuando su muñeca fue frenada antes de que siquiera tocara la perilla de la puerta. Siendo su mentor quién se oponía a que se fuera.

Sasuke viró sus ojos hacia él con cierto desconcierto. No comprendía el motivo de su actitud y su arrebato ¿Realmente era tan malo que lo hiciera a su edad? No era cómo si hubiese cometido un homicidio ¿O si?

¿Acaso era tan difícil de asimilar?

Solamente deseaba estar sólo, ahora que le había comenzado a coaccionar que fuera él quién preguntara. Hurgando en su interior y llenándole de culpa. Estaba apenado y sólo quería irse a casa.

— ¡Apártate! — Exclamó enfadado. Obligado a ser rudo si la situación lo requería, pero el ninja copia no flaqueó. Dando pie de esta forma a un espontáneo forcejeo, que se suscitó sin que ninguno se molestara en escudriñar en las verdaderas intensiones que radicaban en las reacciones del opuesto.

No hubo palabras de por medio, más que una muda duela por parte de ambos. Con Sasuke queriendo escapar y con Kakashi deseando protegerlo.

Una pequeña disputa que les duro largo tiempo antes de que- y cuando menos se lo esperaron- un golpe en la frente del menor- propiciado por gracia de la puerta- los condujera al suelo. Hallándoseles dentro de poco uno sobre del otro y con sus labios posados sobre los contrarios.

Uchiha Sasuke yacía sobre el _jönin _e inmediatamente alarmado deshizo el contacto con sumo rubor.

Se sintió intimidado, porqué a pesar de que la máscara sirvió como una muralla que estaba de por medio, la calidez que emanaba su aliento traspasaba la tela. Creando una agradable sensación en sus labios.

Ese era su segundo beso.

Robado accidentalmente por otro hombre cercano a él.

Hatake Kakashi.

Y de pronto, cuando todo estaba en completa calma lo único que pudo apreciar fue la obscura pupila de su mentor, centrándose en él sobre protectoramente. Acogiéndolo de tal manera que le fue inevitable no perderse en su profundidad.

Obligándolo de cierta forma a permanecer ahí, a su lado, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la posición en la que se encontraban era un arma de doble filo... un arma que sacaría de su jaula a la bestia que controlaba los impulsos del sujeto de melena plateada, de no hacer algo al respecto para romper con la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

— _¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete ya! _— Se ordenaba mentalmente. En un debate que llevaba a cabo contra sí mismo, ahora que su cuerpo- que pesaba como el plomo- no estaba para nada dispuesto a colaborar. Sin poder apartar de su vista aquellos carnosos labios, que ligeramente entre abiertos, le tentaban a invadirlos para profundizar el beso que apenas y se dio el gusto de probar.

Estaba intrigado.

¿Por qué no se apartaba?

Estaba de acuerdo en que el chico aún era muy inocente y que no tenía la menor idea de lo que su ser entero provocaba en él, pese a su peculiar frialdad para alejar a los demás, y temía que de no retirarlo a tiempo comenzaría a pensar con la cabeza equivocada. Culminando su más obscura ambición.

Era muy cierto que decidió que abandonaría la monstruosa idea de hacerlo suyo y que se determinaría a cuidarlo cómo a un hijo, pero... ¡No era sangre de su sangre! Y la brutal atracción que le abordaba cada vez que reparaba en ello lo tentaba a pecar. No hacían más que escasas horas en las que desistió de poseerlo, y muy a pesar de eso, era ineludible disipar ese arquetipo de su mente. Teniéndole así de cerca.

Se maldijo para sus adentros. Terminaría por excitarse de no distanciarlo.

— Sensei — Murmuro el chico quedamente. Sobresaltando con ello a su mentor, quién por inercia flexionó aquella pierna que se situaba justo en medio de las suyas. Propinándole accidentalmente un doloroso golpe que hizo caer en sus brazos a Sasuke.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien? — Soltó bastante alertado. E irguiendo su dorso, hasta verse sentado sobre el liso suelo de madera- con el Uchiha encima- llevó sin pensar su mano hasta la parte afectada de su pupilo. Para sobarla, sin advertir la infamia que estaba cometiendo inconscientemente.

Frotando su entrepierna. Incitando a que la espalda de su discípulo se arqueara levemente.

—... sensei — Jadeo Sasuke, imperceptiblemente excitado, al sentir su mano acariciando sutilmente su hombría, y cerrando sus párpados- ante el sopor de la delicada caricia- enrojeció al instante.

Resintiendo un plácido hormigueo recorrer su parte baja. Desvaneciendo de esta forma su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras se ferraba doblegadamente a su camiseta.

Rápidamente Kakashi le soltó abruptamente aterrado de la barbarie que estaba llevando a cabo, al caer en la cuenta de ello.

Enmudeció.

Denotando el semblante cabizbajo del _shinobi_ a su cuidado.

Era tarde, el joven ninja experimento mucho placer con su mano estimulando su pene. Tanto que de cierta forma codiciaba que no parara. Y le miró, con sus atezadas pupilas reflejando un cándido destello diferente del usual. Uno cargado de una descubierta lubricidad aflorando.

Ambos silenciaron sin conseguir mirarse directamente. Completamente abochornados. El chico sufría de una tenue erección entre sus piernas y Hatake no tenía idea de que debía de hacer.

¿Cómo fue a hacer tal salvajada?

¿Cómo...?

Sabía que si le dejaba así resultaría muy doloroso para él. Tenía que terminar ahora que el prominente bulto entre sus piernas necesitaba ser atendido.

Enrojeció.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué finalizara lo que su estupidez provoco?

... no, no podía...

Porque lo que él quería muy meollamente era ser ése quién le produjeratales sensaciones, con la finalidad de escucharlo gemir muy cerca de su oído. Igual que hace un momento... tocarlo y... follarl...

— _¡No! _— Se mandato. Llevándose una mano al rostro.

No podía, no a él de entre todo el mundo.

Le visualizó. Sasuke estaba cubierto de rubor, y se encontraba mucho más vulnerable a comparación de cuando comenzaron a conversar sobre el tema de la sexualidad. Verlo así, siendo un joven tan obstinado y orgulloso le fascinaba. Saber que no tendría nada de malo al no ser el primero, y que se haría de ese delicado cuerpo.

Anhelaba tanto tenerlo...

— Sasuke — Le llamó con voz suave.

Sasuke apenas y le miró.

Sin entender cómo fue a pasar Kakashi le tomó por la cintura. Apegando aún más su cadera a la suya, y atrayéndole con su mano libre- posesionándose dócilmente de su nuca- unió sus labios con los suyos nuevamente.

Fundiéndose con él en un noble beso que se vio afectado por la estorbosa máscara, pero que para él había sido suficiente.

Un beso.

Era sólo un insignificante roce y todo lo que robo de él antes de continuar.

Cómo si nunca hubiese existido.

Y cerrando de un portazo la entrada con la punta del pie también oculto su crimen; ese inexorable deseo de menguar la lujuria que le condujo a llegar demasiado lejos aun fuera de sus sueños.

— Déjame hacerlo por ti, yo no voy a lastimarte — Susurro en su oreja, erizándole la piel.

El Uchiha no supo que decir, sólo se dejo llevar por su hipnótica mirada, que no conseguía desechar de su mente. Desde el instante en el que le beso.

º

Jadeaba.

Una multitud de veces con aquel miembro erecto agolpando deliciosamente un preciado lugar en su interior. Entrando y saliendo de su recto que se contraía con cada embestida. Acción que complacía mucho a su mentor, quién sentía como su pene era estrujado por las calientes paredes anales del menor.

Estaba tenso y sufriendo una ola de espasmos llenos de placer. Con su cuerpo oscilando de arriba hacia abajo, por efecto de la fuerza tan agresiva con la que le arremetía, chocando una infinidad de veces sus caderas con las suyas.

Reprimió un gemido, aprehendiéndose a las sábanas. Sufría ya de una nueva erección y le avergonzaba tanto que lo supiera. Que fuera él quién lo mirará mientras ocultaba inútilmente su rostro bajo la almohada, para que no descubriera su gozo.

Su barrera cayó al suelo.

Kakashi se mecía frenéticamente dentro. Apoyando ambas manos a sus costados, para no perder el ritmo que se concentraba en esa minúscula parte de su ser, y el graznido de las aves sobre el techo escudaron los obscenos sonidos de lujuria escapando dentro, en conjunción con el incesante rechinido evocado sobre su lecho, lo cual, corroboraba que la vigorosa actividad estaba en su pleno apogeo.

— M- Más...— Suplico deliberadamente, y pronto el hijo del legendario colmillo blanco aumento el compás de sus movimientos, haciéndolo evidente en el clamoroso traqueteó de la cama.

Delineando la nívea efigie que follaba y recibía su grueso miembro con dificultad, a pesar de haberlo lubricado previamente.

Era cálido y el aroma de su marfileña tez le embriagaba al tope, de la misma forma que sus ingenuas reacciones ante un nuevo estímulo le excitaban, paulatinamente.

Cerró sus ojos.

No lo amaba, tampoco quería protegerlo cómo a un hijo, solo... deseaba poseerlo.

Solo eso.

Tenerlo ahí, en ese instante, le hacía feliz. Aunque fuera la peor de las vilezas.

Ya no podía resistirlo, no más. Hasta que se saciara por completo.

Abrió sus ojos.

Gotas de semen derramado le recordaron las perversiones que hizo al brotarlo de su infantil virilidad. Masturbándolo con la mano y obligándole a devolverle el favor con su dulce boca.

Gimió.

Escuchándose por largo rato sus roncos gemidos y los suaves suspiros de su pupilo.

Perdido entre cada caricia y cada palabra entrecortada grabándose en su memoria.

Contempló la próxima llegada del orgasmo de Sasuke en su rostro. Prolongando sólo un poco más el suyo para poder satisfacerle. Aumentando el ritmo. Dando más y más duro que la estocada anterior. Con sus cuerpos cercanos enteramente bañados de un aperlado sudor.

Más. Sólo un poco más.

Jadeo.

Sasuke gemía incontrolablemente aferrándose ahora mismo a su amplia espalda.

Más.

Y era incapaz de pensar.

Otro poco más.

Ya ni siquiera le escuchaba.

Más.

Y el estrepitoso sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo le obligo a abrir los ojos de par en par.

— Hum...— Suspiro con decepción. Seis de la mañana y su ardua jornada estaba por comenzar.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse perezosamente del suelo, y yendo hacia la ducha recordó lo sucedido.

Un beso.

Si, hubo un beso.

Sonrió. Antes de que el agua fría le bajara los ánimos de un sólo golpe.

Se alisto una vez fuera del cuarto de baño, y cambiando su indumentaria salió del modesto apartamento, para verse seguidamente atajado por las montañas de basura de todas las mañanas. Obstruyéndole el camino.

Volvió a suspirar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su molesta casera apareció para recoger la renta- momento en el que seguramente había actuado-, y sin perder tiempo la mujer de la tercera edad le encaró extendiendo su mano hacia él, aguardando impasible a que el _jönin_ tendiera la cantidad monetaria en su rugosa palma.

Una vez que éste lo hizo ella dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

— Disculpe... ¿Obaa- san?

— Ah, Hatake, cuando aprenderá, cuando aprenderá — Resolló muy indignada, al saber que le preguntaría de nueva cuenta sobre las "milagrosas" apariciones de toneladas de desperdicios en su puerta; y retirándose cuando antes le ignoro cómo acostumbraba ser.

Retuvo su mirada un par de segundos.

Y mirando desganadamente los bultos de envoltura negra les tomó para llevarles al depósito de basura. No le molestaba ser amable, no cuando la persona a tratar no era una completa descarada cómo su casera.

Dentro de poco fue por una pequeña despensa. Esta vez cocinaría algo en casa para desayunar.

Estaba contento por extraño que fuera; muy a pesar de que esas supuestas "pesadillas" continuaran asaltándole por las noches tras un nuevo acercamiento con el _genin_.

Y al regresar a casa se sorprendió de ver a su alumno frente a su puerta. Mirando hacia la nada como siempre.

Le había besado... por accidental que hubiese sido...

Agitó su cabeza, disipando de su mente ese recuerdo y se acerco hasta él, denotando su extremo nerviosismo al tenerlo muy cerca de él, claro esta, haciéndose el omiso como siempre.

— Io~~ *—. Saludo con una mano ligeramente levantada y con ese mismo gesto de niño que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Hm — Musito lacónicamente él, en forma de respuesta.

— Estaba por desayunar ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sasuke dudo por un minuto, mirando tímidamente al de melena platinada abrir la puerta y dedicarle una momentánea mirada tras ejecutar la acción, por lo cual ladeo la cabeza antes de que notara que le había estado observando detenidamente.

— Hm — Asintió entrando a la vivienda.

Kakashi sonrió. Tal parecía ser que el novato le había acogido igual que Naruto a Iruka. Cumpliendo de esta forma con su misión, y el peso sobre sus hombros disminuyó, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Ya aclararían ciertas dudas juntos y quizás las rutinarias visitas de su aprendiz le daría cierto brillo a sus mañanas.

Entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Después de todo, los días malos en su vida también radiaban un poco.

* * *

*Según yo es la frasesilla que dice Kakashi al saludar a las personas.

Por si quedo alguna duda por ahí, si hubo un beso, fue ese que se dio cuando cayeron al suelo, pero tan pronto se dió Sasuke se marcho. Por lo que lo demás sólo fueron las fantasias de Kakashi.

Este fic lo escribí por varias razones. Uno, por que me gusta el shota (aunque sea un genero obscuro), dos, por que siempre tuve el morbo de explorar en la sexualidad de ambos personajes, no me negaran que ambos shinobis son de los más asexuales del anime- manga y tres, por que quería ver si era aunque fuera un poco buena escribiendo ecchi.

Pero en ningun momento quisé que Kakashi quedara como un depravado que va abusando de sus alumnos, no, simplemente quería dar un visto bueno de sus malsanas fantasias, así como mostrarles que dentro de nuestros sueños somos capaces de llegar a hacer cosas impensables, pero que nunca podrían pasar más allá de nuestras fantasias. En una pequeña duela interna entre el placer y la moral.

Yo sólo espero que les haya gustado independientemente de lo perverso del drama.


End file.
